Moonlight Sonata
by inaburningroom
Summary: She is a pianist playing his favorite, tragic love song. How could Edward Cullen resist?
1. Preface

She's played this tune millions of times before

She's played this tune millions of times before. Too many times in front of an audience as large as this, but many more alone in the living room, where the danger for criticism is much worse than when playing for stuffy old codgers in their black ties. Piano Sonata # 14 in C Sharp Minor, the Moonlight Sonata, Beethoven's love letter to his indifferent Countess. Almost a fantasy. How right of Ludwig to include those words in the title of this magical movement. It was almost a fantasy for him, those aching melodies coming off her fingers like the most potent of spells. The notes filled his ears, hypnotizing him much more than any ticking watch ever could.

He's heard the same tinkling ivories coming from his stereo millions of times before. The new, the old, the downright amateur, he has every single one. Nothing less than completion for his favorite composition. In the sweeping highs and the seething lows, he felt the human emotion that had, for so long, evaded him: love. He saw Beethoven slaving over his piano to perfectly sum up the planes of his love's face: the freckle below her left eye, the valley of her lips, the point of her nose. And watching this angel pouring her own soul into the brilliant composer's notes, he felt the closest to human as he'd been since 1918.


	2. Chapter One

Her name was Natalie, this he had figured out by the time he stepped into the grand reception

Her name was Natalie, this he had figured out by the time he stepped into the grand reception. A prodigy, that's what the concert hall had thought of her. Only 20 years old and considered the world's most talented fingers by any discerning ear. Her story, told too sporadically through too many minds, went something like this:

Born to famed opera diva Carlotta diGrigio and concert pianist Jackson Sutter, from infancy she'd been infatuated with music. At the age of 2 she began to tinker at the piano. She was only 8 years old when her adoring mother and father perished in a car accident, and she went to live with various family friends until continuing in her classical study. By 16 she had graduated high school and was studying in Europe. And here she was now, enchanting all whom she graced with her presence.

This girl already intrigued him. Normally, he would never stay for a party. He came to the place to listen to beautiful music and be on his way, if he could have the same experience in his room, he would do so. But unfortunately, one could not replicate the way music sounds in a room with 200-foot ceilings, filled with awe, inside any bedroom he'd had yet. This time, however, Edward knew that he needed to meet her. In his 108 years, he had never made his fingers bring that song to such life as she had in her mere 20. Clearly, she was the one human he would risk meeting.

At first, he simply watched. If her beauty wasn't enough to set her out from the rest, the way the crowd of gowns and tuxedos bowed towards her sure did. All the women gazed in awe at the way her champagne gown slid down her body as if she were standing in a glass of the stuff, making her Italian bred skin seem to emanate a glow. The men watched her chest rise and fall with each of her movements, most punctuated with passionate gestures, leaving enough to the imagination for the men to embellish upon in their minds. Edward closed his eyes, trying to block out such revolting thoughts about the angel before him. He watched her face above the unsipped glass of champagne held to his lips.

_I wish I could drink her instead of this._ The thought passed through his mind faster than lightening. Had the thought been in someone else's mind, he might not even have paid attention to it, but the shockingly sexual way he suddenly imagined slipping the whisper thin straps of her dress across her warm shoulders and down her arm scared him in its unfamiliarity. Usually he could control his thoughts as well as he could control his thirst, or so he thought. As the fantasy played further in his weak mind, the fact that he needed to get out began to push through. Obviously he could not meet this woman. Not only was she the most desired woman in the room (in too many different ways) but also he apparently wished to rip the silk from her skin.

He closed his eyes, pressing his thumb and forefinger against his eyelids, watching the fight between need and want play on the blackness. And suddenly, he was assaulted by a scent so tantalizingly delicious; it threw any other thoughts out the window.

He knew he shouldn't have come.

"You don't mind if I pretend to be incredibly interested and private with you for a few minutes? I can't stand all these compliments," she laughed nervously, running an unsure hand through her auburn hair.

He wanted her. In too many ways. It was too much for even his sharp mind to wrap around. "I'm afraid you won't find a reprieve from compliments here."

If he hadn't been damned already, he would surely be now.


	3. Note

So yes, my original intention with this story was to make this idea Edward with an original character, but I see that apparentl

So yes, my original intention with this story was to make this idea Edward with an original character, but I see that apparently that idea is not desirable to many of my readers. I just thought that, with the idea I had, Bella just wouldn't be possible in the partner because of her background (no Charlie/Renee, no living in Seattle, basically completely different character background, same "Bella"). So I put a poll on my profile for you guys to let me know what you'd like. I haven't written any more of the story so anything goes!


End file.
